


Searching our hearts for so long

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: fight for the fairy tale [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Prison, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Ian and Mickey are released from prison, but their wild ride isn't over.





	Searching our hearts for so long

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 9x6, duh. :)

"I thought one of your fuckhead siblings would've been picking us up," Mickey said as he tried to get his lighter to work. 

They had just been released from prison and were now standing at the bus stop with their plastic bags of old shit. Mickey knew why none of the Gallaghers were there. But Ian had been sullen for days and Mickey just wanted to get him to open up. 

Ian shrugged. "You know Fiona ran off with JimmyJackSteve and she was the only one with a car."

"Like not actually owning a car has ever stopped any one of your siblings," Mickey snorted and then shoved the useless lighter and cigarette back into his bag.

"Or yours, but they're not here either," Ian snapped.

Mickey sighed. "What's going on with you, Ian? I thought you'd be happy to be outta there."

"I am happy." Ian slumped against the side of the bus shelter. "But I haven't seen anyone from my family in weeks and they haven't been telling me much on the phone. I wish I knew what was going on."

Even after everything, Ian was still so soft-hearted when it came to his crazy family. Mickey leaned closer and took Ian's hand in his. His heart thumped a bit harder but he stopped himself from looking around in paranoia. They couldn't touch outside of their cell back in prison and Mickey wasn't used to being affectionate in public, but Ian would want that and Mickey wanted him to be happy. Ian looked at Mickey with wide eyes, not as wide as his smile though. 

"I'm sure they're all fine. You Irish fucks have all the luck," Mickey teased. 

Ian tipped his head down slowly, clearly giving Mickey all the time in the world to back off, but Mickey leaned up and met him halfway in a soft kiss. Mickey reached up and cupped the back of Ian's neck, keeping him there. The bus wasn't coming for at least twenty minutes, they had all the time in the world. Mickey loved kissing Ian. His teenage self would be appalled, but fuck it, adult Mickey couldn't get enough. Ian always made out like he was starving for Mickey. It made Mickey feel wanted, whole, loved. He whimpered and hooked his calf behind Ian's knee, trying to get him closer. Maybe he could get away with shoving his hand down Ian's too big now pants and get his hand around that thick, long dick.

A loud horn snapped both of them out of it.

"Yo, you homos gonna fuck or do you want a ride home?"

Both men turned to face the road to find Mandy leaning out the passenger window of an old silver Jeep. She had reconnected with both of them about a year ago after she got out of the escort business. Mickey knew she was coming, it was a surprise for Ian, but he was happy to see her happy, as fucking sappy as that sounded. 

"I thought you were in New York going to fancy fashion school or some shit," Ian called back.

"I don't go back until mid-September. So get in the fucking car already."

Mickey half-heartedly attempted to take shotgun, but let Ian have it. He could be a good brother and boyfriend, he could share. Didn't mean he had to listen to their chatter for the next couple of hours though. Stuff about Mandy's classes and friends and the nice guy she was dating. Ian admitted he didn't know what was going on these days in casa Gallagher and Mandy still avoided Lip like the plague, so Ian's side of things was pretty short. 

Finally, they pulled up in front of the old Gallagher house. To Mickey's surprise, Mandy trudged up the stairs after them. Mickey gave her a look and she shrugged, gesturing at Ian's back. The shit they would do for him. 

"Surprise!" 

Ian jumped just the slightest bit but then grinned like a loon. So it was a good surprise to find most of the family and a bunch of extras there to greet Ian. Mickey and Mandy stood back while Ian got hugs and back-claps and cheek kisses. 

"Where the fuck have you all been?" Ian asked once things settled down. 

"Ask your boyfriend, man," Lip answered, pointing at where Mickey was now sitting on the stairs. 

Now Mickey's heart was beating fast. He stood up and walked down a couple of steps until he was eye level with Ian. No way was he going to do this any other way, tradition be damned. Lip had left the ring box on the windowsill like they agreed and Mickey was able to grab it during all the hugging. 

"I never thought I'd be doing something like this, but…" Mickey took a deep breath and stared straight into Ian's eyes. "I love you. What we have, it's always made me free. Made me whole. So will you go down to the courthouse with me like a couple of old queens and get hitched?"

Ian was practically tackling him into the stairs before Mickey could even get the box open. All Mickey could hear was the word 'yes' over and over again, drowning out even all the cheers of their family. Mickey couldn't help but laugh; prison hadn't made Ian any less of an overgrown puppy. 

"I also had your family work on getting us an apartment and shit. Didn't mean to make you all sad," Mickey explained since it was clear the other man wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"You're always taking care of me, saving me," Ian whispered. "I love you, so fucking much."

Mickey could feel himself blushing so he buried his face in Ian's neck and whispered back, "You saved me first. I'll never stop loving you." 

They kissed like they always did, like it was both the first and the last time.


End file.
